Journey to Zanarkand
by Angel of Music - Lone Wolf
Summary: Yup a FFX and Saiyuki crossover. Sanzo is a summoner and Hakkai, Goku, Gojyo and Gojun are his guardians. The problem is none of them know about the sacrifice he has to make in Zanarkand. Nearly all of the characters make a special appearance in this fic.
1. Chapter 1

Adlea's notes: Hey how are you guys doing? I decided to add another Saiyuki fic into my collection, this time it's crossover with FFX. Ais also made this fic so compliments to her. No characters from FFX though. Well technically the Sanzo-ikkou are all human. Nearly everyone's human. So enjoy.

Ais's notes: Okay, one more note for you all. Hakkuryu will be replaced with Gojun. No Ronso tribe here so it'll be replaced by another tribe, the Dragonians. That'll make Gojun not seem so odd. Enjoy the story everyone .

Disclaimer: Neither of us owns Final Fantasy X or Saiyuki.

**Chapter 1: A Summoner is Born**

Besaid is a small and peaceful village. It is always sunny the whole year through and all the villagers live happily with one another. There is a temple in the middle of the village and most of the villagers are loyal followers of Yevon. The Aurochs have never won a match in 20 years…but that is another story.

Our story also lies in the island of Besaid but this time it is in the middle of town. The whole village is anxious to find out what will happen, jumping at every little sound. They try going around their daily lives but most give up and start talking to each other in hushed whispers. All staring and pointing to the temple, something exciting must be going on there.

"He did it!" a shout rang into the distance, "He did it; we have a new summoner!" The villagers dropped what they were doing and ran towards the temple. A blond male stood on the temple steps as the villagers stared hopefully at him. Four equally young men were standing behind him acting indifferently.

The high priest of Besaid temple addressed the blond with a prayer before saying, "Show us what you can do." The blond glanced blankly at the priest with a blank expression then nodded his head and walked forward holding his staff to the front of him. After doing a series of movements, a bird call was heard. Everyone stared into the sky and there in the sky was the great aeon Valefor

The blond stroked the aeon without giving it much thought. He patted the huge bird slightly who took off and flew into the distance. The villagers all cheered and congratulated the summoner who just nodded without any visible expression and walked towards his house followed by the four men behind him.

The villagers disappointed by the summoners reaction turned around and continued with what they were doing. The ones that still couldn't accept the summoners reaction started muttering among themselves and shook their heads as they watched the summoner.

"We are so unlucky to have a summoner like this."

"I agree, he is nothing like a summoner."

"Just leave him be. Just as long as he stops Sin I'm happy."

"That's right. Praise be to Yevon."

The red head, slammed his legs onto the table huffily, no doubt one of the guys that was following the summoner, "Ooi Sanzo, how long more do we have to act so formal? This is getting irritating, I see a pretty girl past and yet I have to keep a straight face."

"I agree, it's hard standing straight while I'm so hungry," the youngest of the four complained. "I am sooooo hungry. You sure were taking so long."

The other young man beside him who belonged to the Dragonian tribe, brushed away the white hair that covered his eyes, "Seriously, I think I'll break my back if we have to keep up with all of this."

"Stop complaining, we have to act like this until we…you defeat Sin right, Sanzo-sama?" the brunette said cheerfully as he pored some tea out and handed it to the summoner called Sanzo who took it.

Sanzo rolled his eyes at the last part, "Just shut up and act indifferently in front of everyone or I will kill you," he put simply as he laid down the empty glass. "We have a long journey tomorrow, you better get some sleep," he said as he went into his room as Goku trailed behind him muttering about still being hungry.

"Sheesh grumpy much? As if I can sleep at this kind of time," Gojyo said while grabbing his coat. "Hakkai, I'm going ou…" Gojyo struggled as Hakkai grabbed the back of his shirt, "Whaaaa…?"

"I know you are going to go flirt with some women. We can't draw that kind of attention anymore as Sanzo's guardians. So just sit down, have some tea and maybe go to bed early for once," Hakkai said cheerfully as he let go of Gojyo's shirt.

"Tch, yeah wouldn't want another reason for the villagers to hate you." Gojun said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"You are kidding! First the stiffness and now this? Argh, forget this! I give up," Gojyo said angrily. "I'm staying right here. I didn't want to go to Zanarkand anyway."

"Gojyo…you know as well as I that once Sanzo leaves you will be kicked out of here. The only reason you are allowed to stay is because Sanzo vouches for you. People are already talking about you being his guardian."

"Fine!" Gojyo exclaims loudly and kicks back the chair. "I'm going to bed." He says as he storms of to his room.

Hakkai shook his head slightly as a frown crept onto his lips. This was going to be tough. If fiends didn't tear them to pieces they would tear each other apart. Gojun sighed as he sat next to Hakkai, "Oh well, you still think this job beats sphere hunting?" He said as a smirk crept across his lips.

Hakkai gave a small smile, "We have a new duty now, we have to protect Sanzo until we get to Zanarkand…and you're still hooked up on sphere hunting?" Gojun shrugged and shook his head, "Hey, those were the good old days."

Hakkai sighed and stood up, "Okay then, I'm going to sleep. You'd better do so too, we have a long day ahead of us." Gojun nodded, "Fine, I'll sleep in a minute. G'night, Kai."

Adlea: Well how is it? Make sure you R & R. Well Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

Ais's Notes: Heya guys! It's my turn now to do the next chapter and I hope everyone enjoys it. I uncovered some of the character's FFX identities (AKA: What kind of role they play in this story or what they are and stuff like that)

**Chapter Two: Sin Arises**

The sun had rose high in the east, the Besaid villagers gathered at the port area. All of them were excited for the day's event. A large boat awaited the new summoner and his guardians who were apparently late for their voyage to Zanarkand.

Sanzo walked briskly in front of his four guardians, half of them were still disoriented from their rude awakening. Goku rubbed his left eye, "Aw, Sanzo why didn't you let me have breakfast." The summoner grunted, "Will you hurry up? You can have breakfast in the boat!" Hakkai caught up with Sanzo, "You shouldn't blame them Sanzo; it is partly your fault that we're late. You should've listened to me when I told you to…" Sanzo interrupted Hakkai's lecture, "Shut up, Hakkai!"

Soon enough they had reached the beach, the crowd of villagers clapped their hands at the sight of Sanzo and his guardians. The four guardians stiffened themselves as they stood in front of the applauding villagers. The high priest approached the five of them. "May Yevon bless you on your journey, Summoner Sanzo." He said as he gave a prayer gesture to Sanzo. The summoner merely nodded and walked pass him followed by his guardians.

They walked pass the villagers and towards the boat. Not even giving a single glance to any member of the cheering crowd. Once they reached the boat, Sanzo turned around to the crowd, knowing he was expected to give some sort of speech. "I will defeat Sin, in my master's name." He said blankly. A slight tinge of determination could be sensed in his tone of voice. With that, the boat took off with the five passengers safely inside. Sanzo had his back turned on the villagers, gazing off into space.

Without ruining his stiffened position, Gojun spoke as he looked at the villagers and the beach slowly slipping away, "Well, this is it. Goodbye, Besaid." Gojyo sighed also trying to maintain his stiffened self as the villagers were still watching them from the distance, "Yeah, goodbye pretty ladies."

Goku's eyes darted around the boat in search for food, "Aw, where's all the food?" Sanzo messaged his temples; the ship's crew were giving them weird stares as Goku yelled out his question in a whiny tone of voice. As soon as Besaid was no longer seen from the ship, the summoner's guardians gave a sigh of relief and acted like their normal selves again.

Gojun walked over near Hakkai who was admiring the scenery, "So, where's our first stop?" He asked his friend. Hakkai made a thinking gesture, "Well, first off we get to Kilika Island. Sanzo will have to stop by the temple there." At that point, Sanzo coughed. A few of the ship's crew began to crowd around Sanzo, whispering amongst each other. Hakkai managed to listen in to what some of the crew said;

"_Hey, I hear this summoner has noble connections." _

"_Really?" _

"_Yeah, they say he was brought up by the great High Summoner Koumyou." _

"_Whoa, then we gotta make sure this guy gets to Kilika safely." _

"Hey! He has a name you know. It's Sanzo." Goku shouted out at the crewmen. Apparently he too had overheard the conversation. Sanzo slapped his forehead, "Goku, that's enough!" With that he pushed his way through the crowd and went inside the ship to the captain's deck. Goku looked back at where Sanzo had gone, he had one of those puzzled looks on his face, "Did I do something wrong?"

Gojyo slapped the back of Goku's head, "Duh, of course you did something wrong! Monkey!" Goku growled back at Gojyo, "Hey! I tell ya, I'm 100 human!" Gojyo scoffed, "How would _you _know? You don't even know where you came from!" Goku gritted his teeth, "That's it! I'm gonna find something better to do!" With that, he stormed off to the other side of the boat. Hakkai sighed at the quarrel he had just witnessed, "Gojyo, you know Goku's sensitive over his…well…situation." Gojun leaned against the railing of the boat, "Yeah, you can't just keep rubbing it in the kid's face that's he's been affected by Sin's toxin."

Gojyo pushed back his red hair, "Tch whatever, I'm gonna find me some ladies." He said as he walked away from the two. Hakkai scratched the back of his head, "Ahahaha, I guess this'll be an exciting trip for us, right?" Gojun sighed and merely shook his head as a reply.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the ship, Goku stood in the centre of the deck observing the ship's crew running about doing their duties. Goku folded his arms across his chest and gave a childish pout. "Darn, there's nothing to do…" The boy's eyes lit up as he saw a man in the distance holding a pair of binoculars to his eyes. Goku ran up to the man and jumped on his shoulders. "Gimme!" He yelled as he reached for the binoculars. The man struggled as he was now supporting Goku's weight over his shoulder. The man couldn't take it any longer; he quickly gave the boy the binoculars and pushed him off his shoulders.

Goku had a cheeky grin on his face as he ran off to use the binoculars. Once he found a convenient spot, he placed the binoculars near his eyes and examined the surroundings. First, he saw Gojyo who was flirting with a few girls he found on the ship. Goku shuddered; he seriously didn't want to know what the kappa was saying to those girls. He quickly turned the binoculars more towards the left, where he saw Hakkai leaning on the railing of the ship. Goku could see from the ex-sphere hunter's expression that he was enjoying the sea's atmosphere. Hakkai noticed the pair of binoculars looking at him and replied with a friendly smile followed by a wave of his right hand. Goku grinned back before turning a little more left, seeing Gojun walking by. Gojun too, sensed Goku watching him from a far. He merely nodded at the boy with a small smirk on his face.

Goku then heard a sound of a door opening. He turned the binoculars to the right and saw Sanzo coming out of the captain's deck. He immediately put away the binoculars and ran up to the summoner. "Heya, Sanzo!" He said as a big grin formed on his face. Sanzo rolled his eyes at the sight of the boy. After seeing Sanzo come out of the ship, Hakkai approached the two with a smile on his face. "So Sanzo, how long till we reach Kilika?" Sanzo scoffed, "The captain said around half an hour or so…we'd be there much faster if the crew didn't slack so much." Hakkai held his hands up in a calming gesture, "Now, now, don't say that."

All of a sudden, they felt the ship rumble. Gojyo and Gojun quickly ran towards the group. "What the heck was that!" Gojyo said as he looked around franticly. The rumbling underneath the ship increased. The ship then tilted sideways, causing Sanzo to slide across the ship's deck. He would've fallen off the edge if Hakkai didn't grab his shoulder in time. "You okay?" He asked quickly. Sanzo merely grunted as a reply.

A yell from one of the crewmen caused the guardians to move closer towards Sanzo. "S..S..Sin!" The four stared wide-eyed at the humongous object that rised from the waves. The ship's crew readied their harpoons. Seeing this, Gojyo yelled at the crewmen, "What the hell are you thinking? If you harpoon that thing it'll take us down with it!" The crewmen shook their heads, "Sin's heading for Kilika, our families are in Kilika…forgive us, Summoner Sanzo." Sanzo nodded without taking his eyes off the huge beast that was rocking the ship. "What? You've got to be kidding me." Gojyo muttered.

The harpoons flew through the air and plunged straight into the beast's fin. They were in for a rough ride. Sinspawn flew out from the fin and landed on the deck. Goku quickly summoned his nyoibou rod and got ready to fight. Gojun eyed the fin, "Don't mind the Sinspawn, focus on the fin!" He said as he held his weapon, which was a white dragon plush doll. Gojyo summoned his weapon as well while Hakkai gathered some ki in his hands. Sanzo looked at his weapon, a summoner's rod. Gojyo grinned as he released the chain of his shakujou and flung it towards the fin. The chain successfully wrapped around the fin, "Heheh, guess you have to sit this one out, Lord Sanzo." The last two words were said with a tone of sarcasm.

The Sinspawn began to attack the guardians, tackling them every now and then. Goku stabbed his nyoibou right into the Sinspawn in retaliation. It fell to the ground and slowly faded away. Several more flew down onto the deck to take it's place. Gojyo yelled at the boy, "Idiot! Focus on the damn fin for crying out loud!"

Hakkai laughed while forming some ki within his hands and releasing it towards the fin causing a blast to occur, "Now, now, this isn't the best time to be arguing." Sin began to move to the side. Gojyo quickly unwrapped the chain of his shakujou and swung it's blade making it slash the fin before the chain and blade returned to it's pole. Sin's fin swam to the side and came towards the other side of the boat. The ship rocked once again. The guardians and their summoner could hardly keep their balance.

Goku could see the silhouette of Kilika coming closer, "We have to beat this thing fast…we're near Kilika!" He yelled to the others. "Darn!" Gojun cursed as he prepared to cast a thunder spell at the fin. After the thunder striked the fin, Goku took the opportunity and extended his nyoibou and stabbed the fin in it's centre. Suddenly, the harpoon ropes began to break one by one.

The four guardians stopped fighting. Sanzo looked up at Sin's fin, the ropes and Kilika which was coming closer and closer. "Shit!" The harpoon ropes broke away. The ship shook violently as Sin's fin was flung back and thrown into the water.

As it sank, a huge tidal wave was formed. The innocent villagers at Kilika didn't even see it coming. Everything happened so fast. Before they knew it, Kilika was now in a terrible wreck and failure was the only thing that was on everyone that was on the ship's mind.

Ais's notes: About Gojun's weapon…I just thought he'd have something like Lulu. Y'know, the plush toy and spell casting. I especially think a white dragon plushie would be the most suitable one! XD

Adlea's notes: Well R & R on your way out. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Adlea's notes: Hey again. If you guys noticed, I named each chapter after the movie spheres in Luca except this chap. I know the title is originally 'The Dance' but I found that a little too weird so I called it the sending which I'm sure you would agree sounds better.

**Chapter 3 The Sending **

The ship, after a rocky journey reaches what is left of Kilika Island. Half the town had already been destroyed. Sin had sent a tidal wave through without caring what was in his path. The villagers of Kilika ran towards the Kilika Dock.

Sanzo and his guardians walked off the ship, and onto the dock. Seeing the confused and hopeful look of the villagers, Sanzo introduced himself, "I am the summoner Sanzo from the Island of Besaid." Looking at the even more hopeful looks of the villagers he continued, "If there aren't any other summoners here, allow me to perform the sending."

"Oh praise be to Yevon! Thank you! Thank you very much!"

"I don't know what we would do if our families became fiends…"

"Just lead the way," Sanzo replied blankly as he followed the couple deeper into the village. Goku and Gojyo walked to the direction that Sanzo was headed where else Hakkai and Gojun lingered behind.

"Are you sure you want to go see that?" Gojun asked Hakkai who turned towards him.

"Well it is Sanzo's first sending. It would be inappropriate for all his guardians to not be there." Hakkai replied thoughtfully, "Anyway we should support Sanzo throughout his journey, eh?"

"Oh well!" Gojun sighed, "I guess you are right. Come on, let's go."

Gojun and Hakkai reached the sending site to see Sanzo slipping off his slippers. They walked towards Gojyo and Goku who was looking uncomfortable. "We thought you wouldn't show up." Gojyo whispered to Hakkai and Gojun.

"We didn't think it start immediately," Gojun replied.

"What's up with Goku?" Hakkai asked full of concern.

"Not sure. I think it's the sending..."

"It is quite uncomfortable." Gojun mumbled that Hakkai and Gojyo nearly missed it. They were about to reply when they realized that Sanzo was going to start the sending.

Sanzo walked on the water and towards the coffins floating on the water with his staff by his side. He breathed a little before he took up his staff and turned around moving his staff up and down. The villagers start to cry realizing once and for all that their loved ones wouldn't come back. Suddenly, beautiful rainbow colored lights came out of the coffins. The fire on the land turned blue all of a sudden and the water started twirling round and picked Sanzo up who was still turning his staff down and up. Back at the shore, Sanzo's guardians looked at Sanzo remorsefully, even Goku started crying. The villagers' sobs grew even louder as the lights flew higher into the sky.

"The dead filled with grief over their own death, they refuse to face their fate." Hakkai recited softly, "They yearn to live on, and resent those still alive because they envy the living and in time, that envy turns to anger, even hate," Hakkai sighed softly. "Should these souls remain in Spira, they become fiends that prey on the living. A sending takes them to the Farplane, where they may rest in peace," Hakkai ended as Sanzo finishes his sending.

Sanzo walks back towards the land and put his slippers back on. He does a prayer gesture to them and walks away from the area but stops near his guardians, "Ooi Saru, no more tears next time," he says only for them to hear and continues away from that area as the sun begins to set behind him.

They had set out to Kilika temple the next morning, and with the usual arguments and a couple of fiends, they finally reached there. They entered the temple but it was no different then the temple in Besaid. Suddenly, a tall man dressed in blue and a huge guy whose skin is a reddish color exited the Cloister of Trials. The tall man seeing Sanzo and co. move towards him, "Ah a summoner aren't you?"

"What's…" _What's it to you?_ Sanzo wanted to reply but Goku, who seemed to get his cheeriness back cut in, "He's Sanzo, a summoner from Besaid." _On my list of things to do, the first thing I need to do is kill the monkey. _Sanzo thought, mentally shaking his head.

"Hazel." The tall man replied shortly, "So, you're the one High Summoner Koumyou brought up. That's quite a name to live up to. Oh my! And all these people are your guardians? My, what a crowd!" The summoner named Hazel mocked. "As I recall, Lord Koumyou had only one guardian. It's always quality over quantity, what were you thinking?" Hazel acts up all disappointed, "I have need of only one guardian. Right, Gado?" The huge man known as Gado just nodded.

"It's your choice to have one guardian, as it is mine to have five. The reasons for my choice do not concern you. So if you have nothing else to say move out of my way." Sanzo said and without waiting for a reply pushed past Hazel. Hazel unhappy with the reply walked out with Gado following him. Sanzo spotted the guns that Gado kept in his pocket. _A gun? Hmn, now maybe that's what I need. _

Sanzo and co. climbed up the stairs towards the Cloister of Trial. The monk in charge looked at them and scoffed, "His kind isn't allowed in such a holy place! Whether he's a guardian or no!"

Again Goku was the first one to open his mouth, "What should we do now, Sanzo?" That comment had sure surprised the monk, "You are High Summoner's Koumyou's student! Forgive me, go ahead it's fine with me."

Sanzo and the rest didn't say anything but walked through the door to the Trials. "Rumo pycdynt!" Gojyo cursed at the monk in Al Bhed before following Sanzo into the trials.

Sanzo was in the prayer room praying to the fayth. Goku was pacing the room impatiently constantly muttering about being hungry; Gojun was looking around hopefully able to find some spheres; where else Gojyo and Hakkai was standing in a corner quietly. "We don't care if you're an Al Bhed or else you wouldn't even be on this trip."

Gojyo looked at Hakkai then turned his gaze back to the ceiling, "I know, but those damn Yevonites are getting on my last nerve. There's nothing wrong with us," Gojyo continued more to himself then to Hakkai. "There's nothing wrong with machine, I mean I don't pay much attention in my youth about machine or what the Al Bheds do but I can tell that they are all right."

Hakkai watched his friend silently, he knew that Gojyo hated being different. Maybe he hoped by following Sanzo he could change the church's perspective about Al Bheds.

Sanzo came out of the prayer room looking very weary. "When does the ship leave, Hakkai?" He leaned on the wall nearest to him. (AN: Awww poor Sanzo needs a cancer stick. Sorry Sanzo no cigarettes in Spira. :D)

"Um well, the ship says the Besaid Aurochs, Luca Goers and the Kilika Beasts can go anytime so it's up to you. Whenever you feel ready." Hakkai said seeing the weary look on his face, was the prayers really that tiring or has he not been getting enough sleep.

"Fine, Ikuzo!" Sanzo said and again was the first person out the door. "Wait, Sanzo we must eat first. Saaaanzoooo!" Goku said as he chased Sanzo. "Oh, that sungaon(_monkey_) is going to get it now." Gojyo said as he left the room. Gojun just smirked at Hakkai and walked out. Hakkai just shooked his head and followed Gojun.

Sanzo waited impatiently as the villagers of Kilika crowded around him. Hakkai had gone to inform the captain to get ready to leave, Goku and Gojyo went to look for supplies and Gojun went sphere hunting around Kilika. The villagers were all praising him, thanking him and giving him items for the journey.

Goku and Gojyo had bought some supplies and were ready to leave when they overheard a couple of the villagers, "That summoner Sanzo is up to no good."

"What is he thinking? Taking an Al Bhed, they are heathen, using machine it's their fault sin keeps coming back."

"Be quiet, don't let anyone hear you. Just leave him be as long as he brings the calm I'm happy."

Goku and Gojyo quietly made their way back to the ship. Gojun had already returned and Hakkai was just coming to inform them that they could leave. Sanzo turned around and made a prayer gesture and was about to board the when, "Wait, Lord Sanzo! Please wait." It was some of the crew that were on the previous ship here. _Don't tell me they weren't ready. _Sanzo thought to himself bitterly.

The crew reached the ship panting, the one as Sanzo recognized as the one who asked to shoot the harpoon at Sin, "Lord Sanzo, I want to thank you for letting us attack Sin. Even if it endangered your own life you still agreed. Oh praise be to thee." He made the most grateful prayer gesture Sanzo had ever seen as the rest of the crew followed in suit. He just looked at them and his face had said 'You're welcome' as he turned around and went back on the ship.

They were once again on a ship, though the crew were all different people. "Wake me up when we reach Luca if not don't disturb me unless you want to die." Sanzo said as he was about to make his way to the lower deck.

"Wait, Sanzo!" Gojun said. Sanzo turned around questioningly, he normally didn't bother about Gojun and Gojun didn't bother about him. "There's something you need to see." Gojun said as he held out a sphere for Sanzo. Sanzo took the sphere and began playing it.

"_**How do you work this thing?" a voice is heard as the sphere is turned and a man with long brown hair is looking straight at the sphere.**_

"_**I think it's already on." The brown haired man said. **_

"**_You can start your training anytime, Lord Koumyou?" The first man said. The brunette man smiled and nodded his head slightly and took up his staff. He was about to start but he suddenly turned to the forest, "Lord Koumyou? What is it?" _**

"_**Did you hear that, Shuei?" The man called Koumyou asked the guy holding the sphere.**_

"_**Hear what? I didn't hear anything at all." Shuei said to him. Koumyou took up his staff and was about to start when he suddenly ran off into the forest. **_

"**_Lord Koumyou?" Shuei started running following the potential summoner, "Lord Koumyou, please slow down." Koumyou finally stops running and stops by the river. "Lord Koumyou?" He bends down and stands up again. He turns around with a smile and in his hands was a basket and in that basket was a baby, "Oh Yevon! What are going to do with him, Lord Koumyou?" _**

The sphere went off, "There's more here but the sphere is too old. The rest is gone." Gojun said firmly, "but I'm sure we can find more all over Spira. Sanzo?" Sanzo didn't say anything but just turned and walked towards the lower deck.

Adlea's notes: Well I hope Shuei and Gojyo doesn't sound too OOC. They showed too little of Shuei and I can't get Gojyo that right. I'm really dissapointed with number of reviews I'm getting. If you are reading this please tell me or I will forget about this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Well hey guys! Ais was suppose to write this chapter but she's been really busy so I decided to do it. I'm sorry for the extremely long wait. I hope you guys enjoy this and don't forget to R & R.

**Chapter 3: Luca Harbour  
**

The ship docked into the harbor at the Luca Port as a number of people moved towards it. _"Here they are, folks, three popular Blitzball teams."_ A voice said coming from a speaker nearby, _"All the way from Kilika, it's the Kilika Beasts!_" a slight cheering is heard as the Kilika Beasts walked out and waved to the crowd. _"Their hometown was recently attacked by Sin. Isn't that right, Kinkaku?"_

"_Yes, Ginkaku. They're going to have to try their hardest to try and bring back the cup this year."_

_"Well, well, well look here. If it isn't the Besaid Aurochs!"_ the crowd jeered as the Aurochs walked off the ship. _"They're a living, breathing, statistical impossibility! I've never seen a team this bad! In twenty-three years they have never made it past the first round. Only a few die-hard fans are in the audience today."_ The voice said as he chuckled which soon turned to laughter. _"I'm sorry folks; it is just so hilarious that they even dare to show their faces."_

_"Well I wish them the best of luck and a safe journey back to Besaid."_

_"__Right brother. Moving right along, our next team is... Oh here they are, folks! Our very own Luca Goers!__"_ The whole dock seem to erupt in cheers. The Luca Goers walked off the ships with their heads held high...albeit a bit too high. _"They have the whole package. Power! Speed! Teamwork! They're an all-around first-class team! And they're back home in Luca!__"_

_"Without a doubt, they are the favorite this year, Ginkaku. After the way they dominated last year, it'd take a miracle for them to lose today._"

_"You can say that again, brother. The Luca Goers are number one!"_

Suddenly a voice rang out through the dock. "Maester Li Touten is here. The number 3 dock. Hurry!" The crowd rushed forward and headed to another set of docks.

Goku just stared questioningly at the crowd, "Where are they going, Sanzo? Who is this Li Touten?"

"What the…? You don't even know who Maester Li Touten is? Kono Baka Saru!" Gojyo jeered at him.

"Shut up the both of you." Sanzo said angrily.

"Goku, here let me explain, Maester Li Touten is the leader of all the peoples in Spira, one of the four Maesters that govern this land. They are the head of the church." Hakkai explained patiently.

"Ohhh…let's go see. Please…." Goku runs towards dock 3 without waiting for a reply.

* * *

The four of them proceeded to dock 3 to catch up with Goku. Trumpets sound as someone steps out of the boat.

"Who is that?"

"Is that a Guado?"

"Isn't that…Maester Ken'yuu?"

The person called Maester Ken'yuu turned around a made the 'prayer' towards the boat which was soon followed by everyone in the crowd, everyone except our five heroes of course.

Maester Li Touten walked off the boat and said to the crowd, "People of Spira, I thank you for your generous welcome. Rise Maester Ken'yuu and all of you as well. I present to you the son of Maester Goudai Guado who departed for the Farplane a fortnight past. As some of you already know, he has been officially ordained a master of Yevon."

Ken'yuu bows slightly towards the crowd, "I am Ken'yuu Guado. I am honored to receive the title of master. In life, my father Goudai worked to foster friendship between man and Guado. I vow to carry on his legacy, and to fulfill my duties as master to the best of my ablities." The crowd bow towards Maester Ken'yuu as he and Maester Li Touten walks away.

"Ne Sanzo, can we watch the game please? Please Sanzo can we? Can we…can we?" Goku begged to Sanzo.

"Well it's been quite some time since we had so much fun." Hakkai said with a smile.

"Do what you want but only one game. We are already wasting too much time." Sanzo said in his I don't care voice.

"Sankkyu." Goku said happily and started cheering all the way to the stadium

* * *

"Today, on this glorious day, prayers from all over Spira have assembled here to participate in this great contest of bravery, skill and strength." Maester Li Touten's voice rang all over Luca on the Sphere. "All of these fine teams, equally renowned, deserve to win the cup today. Such is the nature of this contest." The sphere shows the leaders of all the blitzball teams. "Let us, the spectators, play our role accordingly: Let us sing to the glory of the winners, and applaud equally the valor of the defeated. Contestants, may Yevon be with you." The games had officially begun as the teams all got into position.

* * *

"Hey where did Sanzo disappear to?" Goku asked as he looked around, "Wasn't he just here moments ago?"

"Who knows where he went? He appears and disappears whenever he likes. He'll just pop up soon enough." Gojyo said absently.

"Hakkai!" someone called. Hakkai turned around to see the head of the Besaid Aurochs. "The Al Bhed Phychs have just send a ransom note, they have kidnapped Lord Sanzo so they want us to loose the match.

"If they're only blitzball players, I doubt they'd do anything drastic. Just play the game as planned, we will see to Sanzo." Hakkai said kindly.

"They are asking the Aurochs to throw the game? As if they needed to." Gojyo said smugly.

"That's what I thought too." Said the Aurochs Head. "The game is starting; tell me if we need to throw the game." The Aurochs head ran back towards the locker room.

"The Al Bhed boat is in Dock 4, let's go." Gojun said as they ran towards the dock.

They were stopped by some machinas, "What are these things?" Goku asked.

"These are ancient machine salvaged by the Al Bhed," Gojun said with a grin, "They are weak against lightning…leave them to me." He used thunder on the machine and continued towards Dock 4. They were surrounded by more machina, "How many of these things do you guys salvaged?" Gojun directed to Gojyo who just rolled his eyes in response.

"_The Aurochs are keeping the game tied with some excellent defense but they had better start using an offense or they are not gonna win." _The narrator said over the sphere.

The four of them reached Dock 4; the Al Bhed ship was leaving the dock. "Let's go!" cried Goku as the four of them jumped onto the ship. A huge machine waited for them. "Oh crap!"

"We can use this crane!" Gojyo said as he moved towards the crane. "Crap it's out of power."

"Leave that to me. The rest of you see to the machine." Gojun cried as he thundered the crane. The crane finally generated enough power; Gojyo ran towards the crane and activated it. The crane picked the giant machina up and dropped it real hard

Gojun used the final Thunder and down the machine went. Gunshots were heard from inside the machine as Sanzo came out holding a gun and a fainted Al Bhed with a bleeding shoulder next to him.

"There you are, you made us miss the first game." Gojyo said unhappily.

"Tch, whatever." Sanzo said as he reloaded the gun he was holding.

"Aren't those banned for the holy Yevonites?"

"Shut up you cockroach!"

"The game!" Goku cried out suddenly. Gojun sent out a signal in the air.

"_I can't believe this for the first time in so many years the Aurochs have finally won!"_ The narrator over the sphere exclaimed shock filling his voice.

"Come on let's go see the finals." Goku cried happily and ran back towards the stadium as the other four just shook their heads and followed him.

* * *

"_This is it folks, the championship game." _The narrator exclaimed as the five of them sat in their seats. _"But who could have imagined a championship game between these two teams? Our legendary Luca Goers going against the horrendously ill-fated Besaid Aurochs! This looks like history in the making__."_

The two teams get into position; the Luca Goers head put his hand out to the Besaid Aurochs head who almost takes it to shake but the shake was soon turned into a punch. _"They're already going at it, folks! The Goers are taunting the Aurochs." _

"Hey, that's not fair. Get them Aurochs!" Goku screamed from the stand. Sanzo just slapped his head and shook it.

* * *

The Aurochs have won the game, but suddenly screams were heard. "Fiends! Fiends in the stadium."

"I guess it's our turn." Gojyo said with a smirk as the four of them stood up and proceeded towards the oncoming fiends. Goku summoned his nyi-bo, "Nyoi-bo go!" The stick Goku had summoned attacked the first batch of fiends.

"My turn, monkey." Gojyo said as he took out a steel crescent blade attached to a chain. He shot out the blade with the chain and attacked the second batch of fiends.

Gojun just shooked his head as he used black magic and attacked the next batch of fiends as Hakkai smiled and used chi onto the fiends.

Bullets flew out of the gun Sanzo had found on the Al Bhed ship. "I highly doubt I have to sit in the sidelines anytime soon." Sanzo said with a smirk.

Suddenly, a big fiend blocked their path. "Great, this is going to take forever." Gojun sighed. "This place is filled with fiends; I highly doubt we'll destroy them all in a day." Gojun said as he used a Fire spell. "'Kai, watch out!" he cried as the big fiend moved menacingly towards Hakkai. A flash of red and fire, and the big fiend became pyreflies.

A man with blackish-indigo hair landed with a smirk where the fiend was previously standing. He was carrying a sword engulfed in flames and shackles were binding his hands together.

"Thank you." Hakkai said as he stared at the stranger, "Who are you?" he asked skeptically. "

"Homura!" the stranger said as he moved towards the next fiend. He attacks it and it turns into pyreflies immediately.

"Homura…?" Gojun asked bewildered. "I've heard that name somewhere." He felt hot breath behind him; he turned around and all he saw was a mouth and then pyreflies.

"Think later, fight now!" Hakkai said as he created another chi ball and attacked the fiend next to him.

"Gomen nasai!" Gojun said as he turned to a fiend, "Are you thirsty?" he taunted as he used water on the fire fiend.

Without meaning to, they turned towards the Maester's stand. There Maester Ken'yuu stood witnessing the massive destruction. He makes a prayer gesture and suddenly, a huge anchor drops from the sky in front of him and pulls out a giant aeon. The aeon blasts a fiend which turns into pyreflies immediately. It goes on blasting and blasting until they were no more fiends. Maester Ken'yuu just smiled at his glorious handiwork.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey, just some handy info here. Maester Ken'yuu (as everyone knows takes the place of Maester Seymore) is actually Dr. Ni Jianyi before he became a Sanzo and a scientist. Maester Goudai was Ken'yuu's master.


End file.
